A Drunken Game
by CasandraMF
Summary: In which Ino talks Sakura into playing a ridiculous game. Random parings, hilarious scenarios, and an easy to convince Sakura. Lemons may be included later on. "Ne, Ino that sounds like we're gonna be easy..."


Sakura haruno and Ino Yamanaka's Game of Hotness

It was late evening when Ino came up to me with this stupid game idea, which I'm not even quite sure how I got roped into playing. "Oh, that's right... Sake" I sighed with realization. Ino had come up with this brilliant while we were out drinking, and of course with booze every idea that came out of her mouth sounded just spectacular. Just like last time we drank; she talked me into insulting Sasuke, cause you know if you knock 'em down a peg and then try to flirt it works everytime. "I told him he looked fat in white and then proceeded to ask him to dinner... I'll never live that down" I murmered to myself while raking my fingers through my pink locks.

"Ya know forhead, if you're gonna talk to yourself k-keep it in your head!" Ino shouted in my ear as she slapped me on the back, she had the hiccups. We were sitting in a little dive bar that kiba introduced to on our way back from a mission awhile back. We decided some drinks were in order as life has gotten a bit boring for the both of us. 'I'd prefer his company right about now, she's forever roping me into some stupid bullshit' I thought to myself. Now sobering up with still a slight buzz going I turn to look at the sheet she handed me; it read 'Game of hotness'. "So here is how the game goes forhead; first we w-write down six of the hot-tess men or women we have met each, and then what we are gonna do is write down t-three scenarios e-each... Then! We are gonna go out of this little bar Sakura and we are gonna use create eachothers scenarios! Whomever managages gets a kiss gets 1 point, make out gets 2 points, body touching 3 points, and sex 10 points!" Ino was practically shouting the last part.

"Ne, Ino that sounds like we're gonna be easy..." I mumbled. "Oh please Sakura, you already agreed and plus neither of us had some action is forever. Plus you're awfully confident you're gonna win... bitch." Ino said with narrowed eyes. 'Someone's sobbered up' I thought to myself. "Let's do another shot; then we can write down our guys or ladies and the senarios for eachother... Okay pig?" I asked. "Can't go wrong with another shot! Hee hee I'm gonna win!" Ino cheered. I facepalmed 'Well I guess I better write down my choice... Hm...' I started to write when I heard "DONE!" from Ino from next to me. "I chose Sai, Zetsu, TenTen, Deidara, Chouji, and Kakuzu!" Ino seemed pretty proud of her choices. 'That's right we did have that new treaty with the Akatsuki...' "I havent even gotten to write anything pig, oh and you have weird taste." I teased her. "Well hurry!"

"I choose Hidan, Kisame, Shino, Itachi, Gaara, and Neji!" I shouted at her with flushed cheeks unsure from the alcohol or the choice in men. "And you say I have weird tastes forhead..." Ino mumbled. "Okay, so what did you write for scenarios so I can get a feel on what to choose for you?" I asked her while thumbing the hem of my blue skirt. "Well I the glorious bombshell Ino have chosen your scenarios to be hilarious and clumsy. The first scenario for you to use is you must drag your man or men of choice to an area unbefitting of them and keep them there. Second you must constantly use one liners only to communicate. Thirdly with Itachi and Gaara specifically you aren't allowed to speak only touching to communicate!" Ino spoke while cackling.

I asked for another shot, these scenarios are fucked up. 'I got to think of a good one for her... GOT IT' I knocked my shot back and swallowed hard. "Well my scenario for you is firstly on your first two attemps with every other word you say to this person you have to flip your hair back and forth. Secondly you must 'accidently' step on their feet every ten minutes. Thirdly you must try really hard to impress your potenial man; I mean party tricks, big stories, and talk only about yourself." I laughed while I told her the scenarios.

"DEAL" we said in unison.


End file.
